sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Return of Arnzarel (Ask to Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: It's been several years since the Revolting One lead one of his crusades upon the middle realm of Mobius. While the heroes of Mobius were supposedly triumphant in deterring the wrath of the demon prince and his Army of the Damned, it appears now that the demonic and unholy forces of the demon prince start anew, ready to spread terror to the planet Mobius once more. (Ask Jaredthefox92 if you can join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (The host) *Classicspace101 (Added) *Sonicsilva1 (Added) *RedRush3999 (Dunking on everyone. Savage.) Involved Characters: *Arnzarel the Revolting (Primary antagonist) *Lilith the Demonette *The Army of the Damned *Vladimir Harkonnen the Ram *Sarihash the Possessor *Victor the Abomination *Asonja the Hedgehog (Post 2 year Training) *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Rules: #This roleplay is ask-to-join. (Sorry guys, but I just don't have a lot of trust on this wiki as I used to be able to allow free join anymore) #No character is allowed to start off more powerful than Arnzarel, your character has to acquire power through approved circumstances. This is a plot based roleplay, not an episode of DBZ. #Keep in mind that fantasy is not as easy for Jaredthefox92 as is science fiction. #For your character to use holy magic, they must have a reason to have such. (See rule #1, you need clearance.) Act One: Threat at the Temple. The sky was dark and rainy that night in Empire City. The lit up city was filled with nightlife even as the dreary conditions and atmosphere rained constantly down upon them. It was like every other summer's knight in the city, except at the famous Gaia Temple. Unknown to the densins of the city there were cloaked figures upon the rooftop gazing at the streets below. They were outfitted with raincoats and cloaks and were getting soaked wet in the rain that night, but they remained calm as they searched the city streets. One oddity about them however was that some of their eye colors would glow in various illuminations as they looked downwards. One particular black hedgehog, who was sitting under an umbrella, seemed to look uneasy. His right leg was shaking like he was full of energy and his arms were crossed. His black trench coat, which mixed well with the rain-soaked sidewalks and the storm-like clouds, was waving along with the wind. He was looking at a pocket watch that he has recently gotten as a gift for himself, constantly watching the mechanics inside tick the clock away. "It's rather early for the day to get this grummy..." He says to himself. "It seems rather too gloomy today.." A flash of lighting goes across the sky and a quick reveal of their position was seen as the light illuminated behind them. In that very brief moment their cloaks were lit from the black silhouette they were in and some of their glowing eyes and horns would be seen more visibly. The hedgehog had looked up, moving a bit from the umbrella to the look up at the sky. He had gotten a very very narrow glance at the silhouettes, but since it was so fast he didn't catch it very quickly. "Hm...I missed the strike. Perhaps I'll wait for another one..." He put his feet on the table this time, his chair leaning back as he put his hands on the back of his head. He was getting a tad wet, but he didn't mind it. (I suppose it's just me and Jared now?) (I'm going to proceed without them, they can join back in and merge when they have the opportunity.) The rain had continued to drizzle and pour down afterwards as everything began to be dark once more. However, under the cover of darkness there appeared to be movement and a slight glow from one of the mysterious images hidden within the shadows above the rooftop of the temple let out a momentary glare as the silhouettes began to scatter and move across the rooftop. One however, did come into focus as it appeared they were shimming down one of the columns of the temple and crawling down to the base of the temple. (Apologies for my inactivity. I'm back. I did not see the notification for this edit XD) The hedgehog looked back at the temple. "Luckily I'm not some religious freak who would wonder, 'Is something going to happen to the temple one day? Nah, it's indestructable.' But I'm also one of those realist guys saying, 'Why, yes, something's gonna happen sometime today.' I think that time is now." Whoever it was suddenly rushed inside the temple, they moved with such agility that they would barely have time to be seen as they entered inside, save for their black cloak being illunimated by the light coming from inside. The hedgehog got up, taking the umbrella with him for a moment to just watch the temple with a concerned attitude. He was contemplating about the possibilites of what would happen at this point in time. (Srry for not joining earlier moving got in da way) Meanwhile a knight was walking down the street complaining to himself. "I hate the rain, no, I don't hate it I just prefer sunlight over rainfall." He seemed to be having a debate with himself about it. A hedgehog wearing a hooded torn brown cloak, could have been seen on the branches of a nearby tree. It seemed he had been watching the situation for a while now. (Classic, it's your turn.) (ok) Issac sat under the tree next to a bonfire (DS) examining his shield. "I hope the new units will be worth the resources" The hood-cloaked hedgehog then decided to go near the entrance of the temple, curious about what was happening. His face is covered by a dark shadow as his eyes gleam with confusion laced with intrigue. "I get the feeling I'm gonna get some major dejavu...." The other black hedgehog, who seemed almost invisible with his clothing and fur, noticed the cloaked one yards away. "A second one? What's he up to...?" The first person appeared to have entered the temple and was inside. Being an open place of worship for many followers of the Gaia belief, the doors appeared to be unguarded and whoever went inside was met with little resistance. "Then again, I hate stepping near places of worship..." the black hedgehog mumbles and walks across the street to get over there. "Whatever, I'll go ahead and check it out..." Issac stands up and started walking down the streets of empire city. "Tonight is nice." he mumbles Meanwhile the cloaked figure inside takes off their cloak and hides it in the shadows. They reveal themselves to be a red fleshed demonic like woman with horns and black hair, in a ballet leotard. The being then proceeds to literally run up the side of the wall with muddy boots before grappling unto the ceiling and then wall crawling. The hedgehog, who was at the entrance now, did not catch the being's presence. He walked in, spawning a black flashlight in front of him. "Hello?" He calls. "Anyone here?" He would get no awnser, the temple seemed completely silent and appeared unoccupied. Not the peep of a mouse was heard inside. The eerie quiet only echoed sound of his own voice. "Hmm..." He continued walk deeper into the temple, getting a few shivers. "Argh...just walking more in here makes me shiver either in terror or just incompetence of wasting time talking to someone who doesn't exist...whichever is first." Unknown to him however, he was being watched. For high above him on the ceiling, the being who entered first was clawed into the top and had her head starring down at him with it completely twisted around staring downwards. This person made not a sound as they observed from below. The hedgehog continued to shine the light around the place, completely ignoring the ceiling like the security guards in generic horror movies. He may get lucky and find the cloak that was hidden in the shadows, or perhaps he may find the muddy boot prints that lead up the wall. All the while, he is being spectated without him knowing. He did take notice of a few things that were off, except not the muddy boots that lead up the wall. He just felt the feeling of being watched, as he usually does from time to time. Perhaps now though, he might actually get the right feeling for once. The being on the wall just watched and waited. Once he hit a dead end, he turned and that's when the flashlight hit on one of the walls. That's when he took notice of the muddy boots. "What the..." He would notice that they lead upwards to the ceiling... He slowly followed it with his light, having a concerned yet confused look on his face. He was quiet, just as much as quiet as the silence. They would lead up to the ceiling and then stop. "Huh...weird..." He says outloud, just quietly. "They look recent. Someone IS in here..." He mumbled that part. He then would hear something drop, right behind him. He looked with his head first, seeing nothing but darkness. It was until he shined the light, still keeping his face. He would find a frightening sight, a tall, red fleshed, horned monster like woman in what appeared to be a leotard was standing right behind him. Her head appeared to be twisted, but it quickly turned back in place as she hissed. "Haaaaaaaassssssssssss." '' He looked a bit 'urked' and stepped back a few inches. He was quiet for a moment before he wafted his nose. "Sheesh, lady. You need a mint..." he says. She then scratched at his face with her claw like nails. The hedgehog bat her away as he backed up, his face fixing the scratches up rather easily. It looked like his skin was made of sand or something similar. "Oi oi, don't start getting violent now. I don't want to get violent either." He let go of his flashlight, which started to float in place with the same sand-like substances floating and going around it to keep it there. The woman then conjured up two fireballs, but instead of normal flame the fire was bright red and not as orange. She hissed once more and tossed them at him. The hedgehog took notice of the fireballs and the sand-like particles appeared under his feet and around some tiles. With that, a 3x3 square of tiles became a spring and shot him into the air to help him dodge them. (That's hellfire, he cannot simply bounce that away.) (Ah, right, I gotcha. Let me fix dat.) "Hey!" She let out as she then tossed some more at him. "What, is someone upset they can't hit?" He taunted just a bit as then he waited for the fireballs to come closer. Once they did so, he pushes his legs against the air like he was jumping. He actually jumped in midair, using a frozen object that he created behind his feet to make him do so. He landed next to the woman as a result. "Nyet." She said as she simply kicked at him. Suddenly she would move far more agile and it was like she suddenly moved at a trastic increase in agility and movement speed. He grunted and stumbled back at the kick and stood there to try to listen and follow her movements. He was getting quite conflicted with this fight. Issac hears the fight. "What the? Who is making all that ruckus!?" He says running over towards the sound. "Der'mo, roschay!" She said as she noticed Issac heading towards them She then did something even more unexpected. She stepped back and began to hold her breath. Suddenly she seems to have vanished out of thin air. The hedgehog was too late to notice her disappearance, even though he heard what she said. "Shoot. I lost her..." Issac runs over to the hedgehog. "Hey what the hell is going on!?" he exclaims "It's nothing now..." He turned and spoke to him. "I just uh...tripped," he says, probably making the worse lie in his history of speaking. The brown hooded hedgehog, who was in the branches of the tree dropped down to the ground with a surprising silence not starling the others with noise. He then seemed to disappear as a gust of wind could be felt from where he dropped as he head into the temple. ''"I wonder....Is she there too?" All seems quiet in the room, then the sound of rushing footsteps leading deeper into the temple could be heard, along with all too familiar laughter. Somehow, she was in the room and now heading away. The trench coated hedgehog grumbled and stomped his foot once in frustration. "Darn it. I lost her! Shoot, that's not good...she could be anywhere now." Suddenly something coming from the outside swishes over them and follows behind her at high speeds right above them. What they could make out is the color of orange and purple, and a slight glow before whatever it was moves past them and deeper into the center to where they've heard her. "Hm? That looked dangerous..." The hedgehog muttered before attempting to give chase. Deeper into the temple they would enter a circular place of worship around a Dark Gaian relic. However, now the woman could be seen with what appeared to be a male orange fleshed demon with a dark blue tail floating in what appeared to be a dark violet dress of some sort. "Couldn't miss the show, could you?" The female voiced one asked. "What show..?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring. "What're you planning...?" "Why to bring this big heap of marble and gold down of course!" The female one said rather cheerfully, yet in a sinister manner. "Well, I'm not much of a religious guy. I didn't come here to stop any of you, so you can continue what you're doing." He shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. "By all means, go for it." (SHould we wait for the rest or just keep going? -sonicsilva1) "Hey guys!" the brown hooded hedgehog says to the group, just now appearing to them as he takes off his hood. He then half closes his eyes and smirks at the two demonic beings. "Sup...." The other hedgehog in the black trench coat looked at the previously brown-hooded hedgehog, shrugged, and went back to looking at the two demonic beings with an unimpressed look. "Oh, hey, Asonja. Funny seeing you here...." Komerl says tilting his head in confusion, as he adjusted his gloves slightly. "I mean, aren't you usually...I don't know, just chilling somewhere?" "Yes, Komerl, but let's not get so chatty; seems like you got a job on your hands." "Nah, just took a vacation, bud. That and I broke up with Esme....Do not wanna talk about that." Komerl say shrugging his shoulders and then stretching his legs. "Great, then you both can stay for show." The female demonic like being then smiles and takes out what looks like a detonator. "Welp, might as well eat some dinner from Lee's....." Komerl says as he just sits there with a box full of biscuits, chicken, fried potato wedges, grape jelly, and other stuff. "Num nums......" She then presses a button and red glowing timed charges planted all around start to glow. "C4?" Asonja crossed his arms and looked at the glowing charges. "I was expecting bigger..." "This is only small taste of that to come, proschay!" She said as suddenly she was leviated by the other demon and both are sent into the air and burst through the glass window to escape. "Welp, Asonja....Let's get outta here! Chaos CONTROL!" Komerl shouts as he then warps both of them out of the exploding temple.... Asonja jumps a bit when he was grabbed and when they were out of the temple. "Lucky you..." Soon, not only this temple, but other temples across Mobius appeared to have exploded as well. The casualties were unknown, but measured in at least the hundreds as this sequence of events would lead to national headlines. "Yeah.....Anyways, what the heck is going on here? Seems like other temples on Mobius have been blown up according to these articles." Komerl says rubbing behind his ears, and looking at some of the articles on his Mobi-Phone GS 12. "Perhaps some sort of terrorist attack by demons or whatever..." Asonja shrugs. "Whatever it is, we should be able to fix it soon." "Eh, I'm actually going to see how this plays out," Komerl says shrugging, laying under a tree. He seemed way too mellow today... "You shouldn't get too relaxed," Asonja points out. "We might have a little bit of trouble coming shortly." Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC